


Hawk

by KenwayTheAnarchist



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwayTheAnarchist/pseuds/KenwayTheAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader x Delsin Rowe]<br/>Seattle, Washington. The Department of Unified Protection has claimed the city. Not literally, but that seems their intention. They're said to protect the citizens from harm or threats like the Conduits, or Bio-terrorists, as they're more commonly called, but instead, they've created more reason to want to move out and far from their control. </p><p>You've lived in Seattle your whole life, and you can barely afford your shared apartment, so there's no way you could move out. Unless something were to happen to the D.U.P. Forces, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I dunno, I don't usually hang out with Bio-terrorists."

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got to play inFAMOUS SS, and I've got to say, it's one of the best games I've played in a while.
> 
> I freaking fell in love with Delsin within 2 minutes of playing the game. Seriously. I can't even.
> 
> ANWHwyay. I hope you enjoy~ :3 [Not edited yet, apologies for any mistakes/typos]

"So, [Name]. When are you going to get a  _real_  job?"

You chewed on the end of your pencil, and then up at your best friend, Lindsay. "... What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said...?" she said, giving you an unusual look. "I mean, you're an amazing drawe-"

" _Artist_." you corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Artist. Whatever. But anyway, you make a decent amount of money with your commissions and all, but are you sure it's enough?"

"Well, I mean lately I've been taking my time with them... so..."

"Okay, well," she said, a bit impatiently. "The point I want to go over is that I'm always paying for more than half of the bills... You promised me we'd evenly split it!"

"Really?" you asked, frowning. "I had no idea... I'm really sorry, Lin."

"Sorry's not going to cut it," she said, with that mischievous grin of hers. "Either you get a well-paying job, or I'm moving out."

"So what do you propose I do?"

"Let's go around town. There ought to be some place looking for employees. I mean, Seattle's a mess."

"Exactly the reason why I avoid going out..." you murmured.

"I'll be completely honest, [Name]," she said, beginning to grab her bag and jacket. "You have a great talent, and you're one of the best artists I know, but art can just be a hobby you do during your free time."

"A hobby, right," you repeated, still sitting at your desk.

From the silence that followed shortly after, you turned your head back at her to see her with her arms crossed. "Well?"

"Argh, fine, I'm coming," you said, standing and stretching. You grabbed your black hoodie and slipped your arms in the sleeves quickly. After turning off the lamp light and putting your art materials away, you approached the shoe rack and stepped and squirmed your feet into your sneakers.

You left the apartment with Lindsay, and when you walked outside, you looked up at the gray, dull skies. "Seattle  _is_  depressing." You said, checking your phone. "10:30. We've got plenty of time. If we're successful and actually  _do_  find a job, want to head out to that one frozen yogurt shop near Romero's?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "Let's head to the shopping center first. Easiest place."

"Agreed."

* * *

 

The shopping center wasn't filled with the throngs of people like before. Nor did the people there act lively and talkative like before.

"Freaking D.U.P.'s, man," Lindsay said. "I wonder... would it actually make a difference if you got a job? Because none of these businesses look promising..."

You shrugged, staring at your phone. "Better than nothing."

"Hey, hey! Idea!" She said, a sudden, bright smile appearing on her face. "Get a job at Romero's! It's my favorite restaurant."

"Depends on if they're hiring."

"Well you sound enthusiastic," she said sarcastically, somewhat annoyed that you were more interested in your phone than getting a job. "Anyway, let's just head over and see."

A scream shot out through the air, coming from a woman across the street. You looked up from your phone and put it in your pocket, tilting your head in confusion. But that's when you saw it.

Wisps of smoke shot out, their origin unknown. All you knew was that someone or thing was attacking D.U.P. Troops (which you actually didn't care about, in all honestly). The sound of alarms rang through the air, as more soldiers were deployed in that direction.

"Smoke?" You questioned aloud. You turned your head to Lindsay, but her face was filled with fear and dread. "Lindsay?"

"Th-there's... a-a-a... Conduit! A Bio-terrorist!" She sounded utterly terrified.

"Lindsay, calm down! L-let's just get out of here!"

You weren't so worried as much about the fighting and bullets that was occurring than you were Lindsay and her anxiety and fright. Her mother was killed by a Bio-terrorist four years ago, which has remained a scar ever since. You grabbed her wrist and began to run with her towards home, but she resisted, pulling away and running on her own.

"Lindsay!" you called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be fine, I-I promise! I'll meet you back home!"

You frowned and watched as she ran off. You didn't like the idea of letting her go like that, but it's happened at least three times before anyway.

Curiosity took over, and you found yourself walking only close enough so that you could at least see what was going on.

It was just as it seemed. D.U.P. troops were armed with weapons, using their conduit powers and all. You didn't care much for them, as you wanted to see who they were attacking. Or who was attacking them, at least.

More smoke came from an area, and you looked to see that it came from a man. Lindsay was right, he was a Conduit. His power was that of smoke, which made you wonder how that would be beneficial. He also looked inexperienced, almost like he had just gotten the powers... Regardless, you've never seen a smoke Conduit, so you were somewhat interested in him.

But you wanted no part in all the D.U.P. and Conduit crap, so off to home it was. Well, that was the case, until an elderly man tripped and fell after trying to run from the commotion. This was no place for an old man to trip, nor were you heartless enough to just leave him there, so you quickly ran and made your way towards him. You gently, but firmly grabbed him and helped him up, aiding him towards a safer area in an alleyway. He had thanked you numerous times, even offering to pay you in money, but you had persisted in telling him that there was no need.

The people of Seattle were truly afraid of the Conduits. It was quite evident, as the man you helped couldn't have been more grateful, and Lindsay. You had no reason to fear nor hate them. Just because no one really knew about them or what they were capable of, it created a whole sense of fear when people heard about them. Just their names would be frightening as well.

You were neutral about them, because you knew that you could have easily been a Conduit yourself. Anyone could be born as or gain the powers.

It was 11:37. You were walking in an alleyway as a shortcut to your apartment. As you turned left into another street, you heard someone grunt from behind.

You turned, alarmed at the sound. And there he was.

It was the smoke Conduit you had seen fighting the D.U.P. Officers before. He looked and dressed rather young-like, basically setting this whole 'bad boy' impression almost. But from what you could tell, he was probably in his twenties. Somewhere around that. He wore a red beanie and a chain around his wrist. You weren't sure what to think. What stood out the most though was the unique design on the back of his jacket. You've never seen anything quite like it.

"Excuse me," you said, loudly and clearly.

It was he, who was in fact more alarmed that you had been, that turned suddenly, already raising his arms in a defensive stance. You held your harms up in response, showing that you were capable of doing no harm. You supposed you would be just as cautious as him were you in his situation. You've heard the rumors about what happens to caught Conduits and Bio-terrorists.

He relaxed his tense shoulders and stood regularly, clearing his throat. "What do you want?"

"Wow, how friendly," you said. "I don't want anything from you... I was just curious and wanted to say 'hi.' I guess."

"Wait, really?" he asked, surprised. "So, you, like, didn't see... uh. Okay, never mind, then."

"Actually," you said. "I did see. You're a Conduit."

"You did?" He asked, wondering why you were acting so calm around him.

"Well... yeah." You shrugged. "Big whoop."

"But... you're not screaming or running or shouting or anything?" he said, sounding rather baffled. "Isn't that what you all normally do when you see a 'Bio-terrorist'?"

"Hum, maybe," you said, leaning against a wall and then staring down at your phone. "But not everyone."

No new texts. You frowned, quickly going to 'Lindsay' under your contacts and typing a quick little text:

_You okay? I'll be back home soon._

"What are you doing?" the Conduit asked, staring at your phone with discomfort. "Not spreading rumors about me, right?"

"Pfft, you wish," you said, tossing him your phone. "As you can clearly see, my best friend was scared to death because of you and ran off somewhere."

"How is it my fault?" he asked, tossing your phone back to you. You caught it with ease, and felt it vibrate as you received a text:

_Yeah, I'm fine. Where r u? :(_

"Welp," you said, standing straight from the wall. "Lindsay's terrified of Conduits. But she's fine, fortunately. Now I'm going to head back home, if you'll excuse me."

_I'm on my way right now. Is Neil with you?_

"If  _I'll_  excuse you?" he repeated, folding his arms. "You're the one that talked to me first."

_Yeah, isn't he great? :)_

"Okay... If I'll excuse myself, then?"

_Super great._

"Sure."

_He brought me cookies! :D_

"You know, you're actually a pretty nice Conduit. You didn't attack me or anything."

_How sweet of him._

"Thanks?" he asked, pulling his phone out as well, starting to type something.

_Ikr! I'll let u have sum!_

"Welcome," you said, walking past him. "I'm off, then. Nice talking with you."

_Uh, sure. What kind?_

You were walking home, looking like one if those teens who literally lived on their phones. There was nothing wrong with that of course. It wasn't like you were the only one who did it.

_Hey, sugar._

Sugar? Lindsay didn't really like that kind of cookie... You tilted your head in confusion until you saw that it came from another number. You didn't recognize it, nor was it in your phone's contacts.

_Conduit?_

You replied, hoping that you were right. At the same time, you were hoping that you were wrong, since you really didn't want anything to do with him.

_Ha, how'd you know?_

You sighed and dialed his number.

"Lucky guess," you said, as a response to his text.

"Fair play."

"Why and how the hell do you have my number?" You crossed your arms, rather frustrated at him. You weren't in the mood for this.

"Easy on the ears, geez. When you tossed me your phone, your texts weren't exactly what I was looking at."

"A bit nosy, aren't we?" you said with another sigh. Might as well. "What's your name?"

"Delsin."

"Last na- Ah, whatever." It's not like you knew any other Delsin anyway. "I'm [Name]. Now why did you need my number so badly?"

"I don't know."

"Good reason. Now are we done?"

"I guess..." he said. "Hey, [Name]. Why don't you meet me at Olaf's tomorrow afternoon?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"What? Noo, no. Just a friendly meal, that's all."

"Right."

"Sooo?"

"I dunno, I don't usually hang out with Bio-terrorists."

"... Really, now."

"Meh, why not? See you there. 2 PM?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye, Conduit."

"Is that my name now?"

"Fine. Bye, Delsin."

"That's more like it."

You hung up, feeling your face heat up. You gulped, noticing that your heart was racing as well. You were wondering why you were so affected, but you realized that you were pretty damn attracted to him. His voice was definitely something, alright. Pretty fun to listen to.

You would definitely avoid telling Lindsay anything about this, though. The thought of her finding out that you were making friends with a Conduit was too nerveracking. Even though there was nothing really wrong with it, from your point of view, it would still hurt her somehow.

When you got home, Lindsay was with her boyfriend on the couch, and as you expected, she was eating cookies. The TV was on, and from the sound of it, they were watching the news.

"Today, a Department of Unified Protection center was attacked by a Bio-terrorist who was identified as a man in his twenties with smoke Conduit abilities. Several D.U.P. officers were killed in action, and power cores and core relays have been either destroyed or abosrbed. A few more A.P.C.'s have been deployed and are now on the search for any Bio-terrorist activity."

"Hey," you greeted, staring at the television.

"'Sup," Neil said.

"Hey," Lindsay said, wrapped in a light blue blanket. Fortunately the presence of Neil had caused her to regain her composure again, which saved you from having to calm her entirely uncontrollable act of fear. "Ugh, these Bio-terrorists are going to be the death of me. Literally."

You frowned at that, crossing your arms while leaning against the wall. "Uhh... You wouldn't think that maybe once in a while, a good Condu- Bio-terrorist, I mean, would actually help others and do good deeds and all?"

"[Name], I swear, is this some kind of way of revealing that you've secretly been a Bio-terrorist this whole time?"

"Are you serious?" you asked, rolling your eyes. "Of course not. You've seen me pass through all those DUP Security Scanner Checkpoint thingies anyway."

"Well, then the answer to your question... is maybe. It depends." She sighed. "I know it's immature of me to assume that all Bio-terrorists have no heart and are freaks and all, but it's because of my experiences. You can't just easily ask me to accept them if my parents were killed by one. Especially since I've watched it happen with my own eyes."

"I know, I know, Lindsay. But that was nice to actually hear from you, so thanks. I'll be off to my room now. Need to finish a sketch."

She nodded, and continued cuddling with her boyfriend. She had changed the channel, hearing enough about the new Bio-terrorist in Seattle.

You walked into your room, tossing your bag on your bed. You then sat back and kicked back, leaning against it and staring up at the wall.

"Of course I haven't fallen in love with him," you said to yourself aloud. "I've only just met him- that would be totally crazy if I did...! Arrgh, then why did I react so wildly from the phone call? I mean, he's obviously a troublemaker- a delinquent. I  _definitely_  don't want to involve myself with him. Definitely. Yeah. How about I just not show up at Olaf's tomorrow? He can eat seafood by himself... But isn't that mean...? Getting his hopes up for nothi- Wait! This isn't even a date, of course! Then I can go. All it is is just a friendly meal, right. Right.

"But friendly meals are usually dates, right? Rrgghh! Okay, I'll admit, maybe he is kind of cute. And maybe I do like bad boys every once in a while. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a Conduit! I mean, imagine all the drama and crap that I'd be involved in!"

You sighed, finished with your pointless and indecisive rambling to yourself. Perhaps you were overreacting. That's definitely something to consider. Regardless, you did your best to finish up your rough sketch in order to get in bed quicker.

After all, you  _did_  have a date tomorrow.


	2. "People are going to fear and hate me just because of my powers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit, so excuse any mistakes~

"Hey... Hey, [Name]...! Wake up! Seriously?"

You awoke to being slapped in the face with a rather large pillow. Even though it was soft, it was effective. Lindsay hit you with it one more time, even though you were awake.

"Hey, hey, hey," you murmured, half awake. You brought your arm up to shield from any further blows. "Calm down with the pillow assault."

"Oh, finally," she said, tossing the pillow aside. "Hey, it's almost 1. I just got back from college, too. I can't believe you were still sleeping."

You groaned. "I don't know, I'm just really tired from yesterday." You turned to your right and grabbed your phone, turning it on. "What did you say the time was aga- Oh, shit."

You quickly got up and went to the bathroom, brushing your hair, then teeth. You stretched, releasing all the tension in your muscles.

"What are you in a rush for?"

"Uhh, I'm supposed to meet a friend at 2. So glad you woke me up, thanks Lin." You went back into your room and began changing into casual street clothes.

"A friend? Who?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh, you know. A friend from my old college. I don't think you know her."

You heard her squeal and laugh behind the door, and you sighed. "Agh! I can't believe you found a  _guy_! What's his name? Is he cute? How old is he? Where are you guys meeting?!"

"First of all, he's just a  _'friend'_. I just met him, geez. Second, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Wow, [Name]. Dating a guy you just met? I never thought you'd go Romeo and Juliet on me like that."

You groaned and ignored her, just finished changing. You opened the door, pushing Lindsay aside, and went back into the bathroom to put makeup on.

"Makeup? Come on, [Name]. You're just fine without it."

"Says the girl with at least a pound on herself," you said, beginning to put eyeliner on. "Come on, I want to look somewhat presentable in public."

"Fo-"

" _Not_  for him. For the sake of the public and its people."

"I see. Not very self confident, are we? Well," she said, checking her phone, "you still have at least 45 minutes left, so lets just watch some TV, alright?"

"Fine. But no questions, alright? I don't even like him more than an acquaintance anyway."

"Oh, [Name], you're so cute when you're stubborn."

"Right."

You joined her on the couch, and decided to watch Supernatural before you left. You weren't really paying attention, as you've seen the episode about five times already, so you were doodling in your small go-to sketchbook.

"Dude, Dean is like, super hot," Lindsay said. "Actually, Sam is really good-looking too. Hey, [Name], is your guy like that too?"

You stared at her for a second, then resumed back to your sketching. "Make sure Neil doesn't catch you saying things like that about other men."

"Yeah, yeah. He already knows anyway, and it doesn't bother him. He knows I love him anyway. Hey, [Name], is-"

"Is my guy like that too?" You finished her question, already expecting it. "Sure. Whatever makes you happy." You checked your phone. "Oh, look at the time, I have to go now. Bye, Lindsay. I hope you have a great day to yourself."

You stood up and left the apartment, hearing Lindsay shout, "Have fun!"

Upon arriving at Olaf's, you almost immediately saw Delsin leaning against the building with his phone in his hand. He caught sight of you and did a small wave, then approached you.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you back later," he said, then putting his phone away. "Hey, you're early."

"Says the guy who's already here."

He was about to say something, but decided against it. "Well, I just happened to be here anyway."

"Alright, fair point. Now, shall we?"

"Woah, woah. I said we were just meeting at Olaf's. Didn't mean we were gonna go in and eat."

"..." You stared at him. "I haven't had breakfast, nor lunch. Are you serious?"

"No, I'm just joking, come on." He said with a grin.

"Oh, thank god."

It smelled great inside. Seafood was definitely your favorite, there was no doubt about that. If Delsin wasn't joking before, you would probably have ditched him and ate here anyway. You were seated next to a window, Delsin across from you.

"So, what's the story behind you and your conduit powers?"

"Shh, come on, there are people with  _ears_  around," he said. "But okay. It's a weird and kinda unbelievable story."

"Oh, I doubt anything's ever  _too_  unbelievable."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he said, with a light chuckle. "So it all started out when I spray painted all over my brother's face on a billboard," he said casually.

"You spray painted over your brother's face?!"

"Yeah, you wanna see a pic of it?" he asked with a grin, taking his phone out.

"Sure," you said with a laugh.

He flipped his phone over so the screen faced you. The picture was of a billboard with a man's face on it, clearly painted all over. You couldn't help but laugh. It was creative, even if it was vandalism. Plus, it probably took a lot of time and effort.

"Well that's certainly one way to use your talents," you said, studying the picture with awe.

He laughed, putting his phone away. "This is only  _one_  of the many stencils I do."

"The more I think about it, graffiti and spray painting like that probably requires a lot of skill."

He shrugged. "Just something I enjoy doing. Anyway, so because of that, and the fact that he's a cop, I had to retreat and all. I made my way to the longhouse, you know, to establish an alibi and totally get away with it all. But he found me anyway. Would be in jail right now if that truck hadn't come crashing."

"Truck...? Wait, that sounds familiar..."

"Oh, you know, just a truck that was escorting the escaped conduits."

"The truck on the way to Curdun Cay?!"

"Yup."

"Damn," you said. You thought about that for a while. Many people, including Lindsay were panicking about three conduits on the loose the day news got out. To think that Delsin was there when they escaped was shocking.

"And then that's when it happened. I touched and made direct contact with one of the conduits, and for some reason, ended up with his powers. I'm a goddamn sponge."

"Wait, that's possible?"

"I didn't think so until now. I swear, I was just a regular guy before."

"I don't know if I can believe you... I mean, nothing like this has ever happened before, at least naturally. I don't know if I can classify you as a Prime conduit or like DUP troops who got their powers because of science and crap."

"I didn't expect you to believe," he said shrugging. "My past doesn't matter anyway. People are going to fear and hate me just because of my powers."

"... I'm sure that's not true," you objected. "You can show the people that you can use your powers for good intentions."

"Easier said than done," he said. "Again, it's pre-registered bullshit that corrupts everyone. Who's idea was it to decide that all conduits were bad guys in the first place?"

"Good question..." It really made you think. Maybe this could lead to something big- something that can change Seattle and the way everyone lived. Perhaps conduits could coexist with regular humans without conflict one day.

"Hey, I hear they're hiring here," Delsin said, tilting his head towards a 'Now Hiring' sign.

"Wow, I wonder where you heard that from." You glanced at the sign and then back at him, who just shrugged.

"Go for it."

"Will do," you said, standing up to go find a waitress or waiter. You spotted a woman with her Olaf's uniform on and made your way to her, squirming through a few people. "Excuse me?"

She turned around carefully, trying not to drop the tray of dishes she was holding. "Yes?"

"Umm," you said nervously. "I noticed your sign at the front door and was wondering what kinds of jobs you were offering."

_'Actually, Delsin noticed,'_  you thought.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, almost dropping her tray. You held your arms up from reflex, just in case they do fall.

"Woah, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's my fault!" she said, regaining her self and composure. "So, yes, we are hiring, actually. Well, of course you know that already. We just need a few more waiters and waitresses, is all. Go ahead back to your seat and I'll send a manager to your table."

"A-alright then," you said, rather relieved. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, of course, I was just taken aback," she said nodding her head in thanks. "I'll be off now."

You returned to your seat, finding Delsin on his phone. He looked up, saying, "That was fast."

"Yeah, they're sending a manager over here to talk about it," you said, sitting back down.

"It's a pretty nice place to work at," he said, looking up at all the neon lights and decor. "What job?"

"Just a waitress," you said, shrugging. "I think that'd be best, though. I don't know how to do anything else."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," he said. "You go to college, right?"

"Yeah."

"What courses?"

"Uh, a few architectural and artsy stuff. Um, I once took a home ec. class."

"Well, there you go. You could get design jobs- fashion designer, interior design, all that."

You shrugged. "Never been a building or clothing fanatic."

"Or you could just be like me," he said with a smug grin, leaning back.

"A delinquent? Sorry, Del, I don't roll like that."

"No, I didn't think you rolled at all."

"Cocky now, are we?"

"Sorry, that's just how I am." He continued to smile to himself, staring down at his phone.

"What are you doing? Pretending that your phone is more interesting than I am to make yourself look cool?"

"Maybe."

"Wow," you said. "So this is your true nature, huh?"

"Sorry, are you unimpressed?"

You laughed. "Of course not."

"Hey," said a voice. You turned to your left to see a man dressed in black.

"I assume you're the manager?" you asked, although just realizing his name tag had the word "Manager" on it.

"That would be correct," he said with a slight smile. "And what would your name be?"

"[Name]," you answered, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now if you just leave your email here," he said, placing a small notepad in front of you, "I can email you with all the information you need."

You nodded, picking up the pen next to it and writing your email down.  You then handed the notepad and pen back to him, and he took it, looking it over. 

"Thanks. Have a nice rest of your visit." He said, leaving.

Delsin stood up, and you tilted your head. "You paid already?"

"Yeah." he said, gesturing towards the bill left on the table. "I paid while you were gone talking to that waitress."

"Ah, okay," you said, relieved. For some reason, you had expected him to have not paid, or to have made you pay. He wasn't as bad as you thought.

You stood up as well, following him outside of the restaurant. His phone began ringing, and you wondered if it was the same person he was talking to before you just met up with him. "Ehh..." he groaned, staring down at his phone's screen with an unamused expression. "What the hell does he want..? Sorry, [Name], I'll catch you later."

"That's fine," you said, watching as he walked into an alley, picking up his phone.

It was surprising. The whole time you were having lunch with him, you completely forgot that he was a conduit. He was literally like any other human. Maybe the same applied to all the other conduits who were accused of being monsters or terrorists. You had a feeling things were going to change in Seattle pretty soon.


End file.
